


Stockings

by Figment81



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of pre-relationship fluff set early in Jenny and Vastra's acquaintance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> I realise all my one shots for this pair have been quite angsty. I am writing a longer fic which has lighter moments but this little bit of fluff hit me today so I thought I'd share.   
> Not mine but I do enjoy playing with them.

As they moved to Paternoster Row and Jenny officially became the maid, Vastra was careful to research everything she felt was necessary including Jenny's uniform. So it was that the young woman found herself kitted out as the perfect maid with a neat black dress, smart white apron and for the first time in her life stockings. They weren't delicate silk things, just plain workaday stockings but they made her feel so grown up. The only problem she found was keeping them up properly. 

Although her legs weren't visible under the dress she wore Jenny was disturbed if she felt her stockings slipping especially in front of her mistress. She tried discreetly pulling them back up through her dress but that only seemed to make things worse. The method which worked best was hiking her skirts above her knee and adjusting them but that wasn't exactly ladylike. 

Jenny developed a routine of sorts which involved her making sure everything was securely in place before serving Madame her tea or a meal. This worked well until one day Vastra came looking for her maid and found her with one leg on a chair with her skirts bunched up. Jenny blushed crimson and rushed to cover herself but was still aware enough to see Vastra's eyes travel up her leg before she swiftly left the kitchen. 

Jenny noticed from then on that her mistress seemed to be watching her whenever she was in the room with her. She thought perhaps it was curiosity about the differences between them but whatever it was Jenny wasn't going to mention anything in case she stopped. As she grew more comfortable in her new position the maid became a little daring, finding excuses to bend over in front of Vastra or flash the briefest glimpse of her legs in the course of her duties, always feeling the reptile's eyes on her. The phrase playing with fire kept running through Jenny's head but she found she didn't care. For now it was flattering, in future it could be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired by Suzanne Vega's Stockings. I recommend giving it a listen if you've never heard it


End file.
